


ikinari date

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Lumiere menolak diajak pergi kencan buta oleh Vanica. / "Kenapa kau kemari?" Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Licht/Lemiel Silvamillion Clover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Alternate Universe.

"Tolong, Lumiere. Sekali ini saja!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon padamu! Besok aku traktir sepuasnya!"

Lumiere sulit menolaknya. Ajakan kencan buta itu cukup merepotkan. Sudah berkali-kali ia berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak kali ini sebab dicegat oleh temannya. Teman biadab.

"Aku sudah bilang, ' _kan_? Aku ada acara hari ini." bohong, sih. Lumiere sebenarnya ingin menonton drama jam empat sore nanti. Ia tidak boleh ketinggalan hari ini karena merupakan episode terakhir. Terlebih ia tidak punya perekam. Dia juga butuh hiburan sembari mengerjakan PR, tahu.

"Ayolah, Lumiere!"

"Tidak, Vanica. Aku harus pergi."

"Lumiere ... " Vanica sesenggukan. "Tolong bantu aku mendapatkan lelaki yang aku suka."

Sialan.

Kenapa Vanica mengatakan hal seperti itu? Lumiere paling tidak tahan mendengarnya. Dia akan merasa bersalah. Vanica tahu dan memanfaatkannya. Bajingan.

"Vanica,"

"Oke, ayo pergi! Tenang, cuma makan-makan saja dan mereka yang bayar!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

* * *

Pada akhirnya Lumiere terseret. Ia dan Vanica pergi ke sebuah restoran keluarga yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Vanica naksir bocah dari sekolah kota sebelah, Zenon. Matanya tidak berhenti bersinar sedari tadi. Mereka harus menunggu seorang lagi. Katanya sih teman Zenon.

"Maaf, kami terlambat! Aku kesulitan menyeret bocah ini."

"Dante- _san_ , jangan bawa aku seenaknya."

"Hahaha! Gak apa, toh kamu kan jomblo! Aku cuma mau makan gratis!"

Ternyata mereka datang. Lumiere sudah malas duluan. Sekarang sudah jam setengah empat. Vanica sialan. Lumiere akan membuat ia membayar mahal untuk ini. Ia akan menghabiskan semua makanan di meja.

"Kalau begitu mari kita perkenalan?"

Acara perkenalan dimulai. Bocah dari sekolah kota sebelah ada tiga orang. Zenon, Dante dan juga Licht. Sementara Vanica hanya datang dengan Lumiere. Kenapa rasanya aneh kalau begini, ya? Apa karena jumlahnya tidak sama?

"Vanica, kita cuma berdua saja?" tanya Lumiere.

"Aku mengajak Vanessa- _senpai_. Paling sebentar lagi juga datang." bisik Vanica. Setelahnya ia cuma hohohihe melihat Zenon. Dasar gila.

Lumiere tidak mengerti kenapa Vanica membawanya. Ini memang kencan buta, tapi kan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Lalu ... kenapa dia di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia di kursi seberang dan—

Lumiere tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan orang bernama Licht itu. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum keduanya kompak mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing.

"Boleh minta nomor dan _mail_ -mu?"

* * *

"Kau ingat festival kemarin? Ada kembang api yang hampir saja meledak betulan."

Lumiere tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kencannya berlangsung lancar. Vanessa tidak datang, Tapi Vanica berhasil pergi bersama Zenon. Dante ... bodo amat, lah. Kenapa Lumiere harus memikirkannya?

"Kau punya banyak cerita, Lumiere. Lain kali tolong ceritakan lebih banyak lagi." pinta Licht. Lumiere cuma memalingkan wajah. Kenapa tadi dia minta nomor dan _mail_ kalau mereka pulang bersama naik kereta? Mengejutkan. Rumah mereka ternyata searah. Licht tidak capai apa, sekolah di kota sebelah?

"Keretanya penuh sekali." Lumiere yang berada di depan Licht mulai merasa sesak. Orang-orang terus berdatangan dan mendesaknya.

"Sebelah sini, Lumiere."

Licht menariknya ke pinggir dekat jendela. Kemudian pemuda itu memegang tiang di dekatnya, melindungi Lumiere dari arus manusia.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"U-um ... "

_Dekat, terlalu dekat!_

Tapi Lumiere membiarkan saja.

_[ Lagipula Licht tampan. Lumayan untuk dilihat, 'kan? ]_

* * *

"Hei, Lumiere. Pacarmu kemari, tuh."

Lumiere baru saja sampai loker ketika Vanica memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengganti sepatunya dengan cepat dan berlalu begitu saja. Apa yang dia maksud, sih?

Dan pemuda itu baru paham ketika berjalan ke arah gerbang. Licht menunggunya di sana.

"Yo."

Lumiere balik kanan dan berlari kencang. Kenapa dia di sini?!

"Lumiere, tunggu!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau kemari?" pada akhirnya Lumiere terpaksa pulang dengan Licht. Yah, karena dia yang diseret.

Licht tertawa pelan."Aku mau menjemputmu."

Ya tapi siapa yang mengira Lumiere akan dijemput dengan Mercedes? Lumiere kena serangan jantung. Ternyata Licht anak orang tajir! Tadi dia menjadi sorotan tatapan tajam para siswi di halaman. Serasa kriminal.

"Kau ini bertingkah seperti _stalker_ , mengerikan." Lumiere menutupi rasa malunya. 

"Begitukah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Langsung melamar ke orang tuamu?"

Wajah Lumiere sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

_[ Apa ini semacam drama yang sering dia tonton? ]_


	2. Chapter 2

"Karaoke?"

"Iya, sama anak-anak kemarin, kok!"

Vanica datang ke kelas Lumiere sambil hohohihe. Mengatakan bahwa acara kelompok kencan selanjutnya adalah pergi ke tempat karaoke. Katanya sih Dante yang mengajak, karena usaha jual-belinya sedang lancar dan ingin berbagi kepada sesama.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan itu."

"Kau tidak mau ketemu Licht?"

Lumiere terdiam. Memejamkan mata sambil memikirkan. Licht yang itu? Yang membuatnya jantungan sampai sekarang? Lumiere masih ingat ketika Licht mengantar pulang waktu itu. Dia memberinya kedipan mata sebelum melaju pergi.

Tampan sekali. Ukh.

"Di-dia juga ikut?" tanya Lumiere.

"Tentu saja."

Lumiere melirik ke samping dengan pipi yang memerah. "Ba-baiklah."

* * *

Berisik.

Lumiere hampir tidak tahan. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa. Padahal Vanica tengah menyanyi, suaranya juga bagus. Tapi ini mengerikan. Sampai kapan dia harus di sini? Dan Licht juga belum datang. Jangan-jangan Vanica menipunya? Zenon juga tidak ada.

Jangan bilang ...

"Lumiere, sekarang giliranmu."

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi." elak Lumiere. Dia selalu diejek karena suaranya fals sewaktu sekolah dasar. Sejak saat itu ia berjanji tidak akan menyanyi lagi.

"Ayolah, Lumiere." Dante malah ikut-ikutan. Lumiere menerima microphone dengan kelabakan. Vanica menyeretnya ke depan, sebuah lagu yang tampil secara acak mulai berputar. Lumiere bingung. Dia tahu lagu ini sih, tapi ... masa iya dia harus menyanyi?

"Go, go, Lumiere!" Vanica menyemangati. Dante masa bodo, dia sibuk menyeruput jusnya.

_raging wind, while your visage fades away_

_where the world lies in pieces at my feet_

_the fire and the storm and the snow and the mist_

_struggle inside, help me gain insight_

_hail my proud queen, on and on on and on_

_that wax and wane showed its ebb and flow_

_selah, selah, are chanting evermore_

_hear, oh hear all the voices trapped in thee_

Duh. Lumiere tidak yakin dengan suaranya. Bagaimana dengan Vanica dan Dante ketika mendengarnya?

"Dante, jangan!"

"Berisik, Vanica! Kau yang membawanya ke sini!"

Lumiere _sweatdrop_. Mereka itu kenapa, sih?

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, Licht datang dengan Zenon, mereka terlihat kelelahan.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

"Licht—aaahhh!" suara khawatir Lumiere bergema karena masih membawa mic. Ia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan jatuh.

Hening.

"Lumiere, sebaiknya kau jangan bernyanyi."

"Kenapa?!"

* * *

Lumiere cuma duduk di sebelah Licht dengan sebal. Apa-apaan tindakan diskriminasi ini? Tadi ia disuruh menyanyi, sekarang diminta berhenti. Padahal lagunya belum selesai. Sekarang giliran Zenon yang membawakan lagu.

"Lumiere, kau masih kesal?"

"Tentu saja." Lumiere menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan cemberut. Pipinya menggembung. Ia berkali lipat lebih manis di mata Licht.

Pemuda pirang terkejut ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam, ia menoleh dan melihat Licht mendekatkan dirinya. Lumiere yang panik beringsut mundur, tapi sofa yang mereka duduki tak begitu panjang. Dan sial, Lumiere lupa belakangnya tembok.

"Li-Licht?"

Ketika semua sedang sibuk bernyanyi, keduanya menyatukan bibir di sudut ruangan. Lumiere hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas jusnya karena terkejut. Tapi Licht mendorongnya, sampai ikut menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Tu-tunggu dulu ... bagaimana kalau yang lain melihat?

"Mmmhh—" bibir Licht rasanya manis. Lumiere pikir ia akan menyukainya. Sedang Licht berusaha melumatnya sampai habis. Tidak peduli di mana mereka sekarang. Itu hanya ciuman, dan Lumiere tak percaya dia jadi terangsang. Celananya mendadak terasa sesak.

Licht melepaskannya setelah puas. Ia menatap Lumiere yang wajahnya sudah merah total. Lucu sekali.

"Mau melanjutkannya di tempat lain?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagu yg dinyanyiin Lumiere 
> 
> Honkai Impact 3 [HoV appearance] - Befall
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Js0bL1jOjeY


	3. Chapter 3

Suara keras dari sudut ruang mengalihkan atensi semua orang. Lumiere pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sementara Licht berlari menyusulnya.

"Lumiere, tunggu!"

Dante berkedip. "Mereka kenapa? Punya masalah?" seingatnya Licht dan Lumiere baik-baik saja dalam pertemuan sebelumnya. Vanica hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti.

* * *

Degup jantung Lumiere tak mau berhenti.

Ia berlari kencang menuju luar, tidak peduli diteriaki Licht yang juga turut mengejar. Pertanyaan Licht beberapa menit lalu sangat memalukan. Tidak pernah ada yang bilang sefrontal itu di depannya. Lumiere tahu ada beberapa murid yang juga menaruh hati padanya, tapi itu tentu saja berbeda ketika ada yang mengatakannya secara langsung. Apalagi kalau itu diberi bonus seperti—ciuman.

Lumiere menggeleng sendiri. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Dia tidak siap. Licht tampan, sih. Tapi tetap saja, semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Bukankah itu aneh? Bagi mereka yang baru berjumpa beberapa kali, tentu saja wajar jika Lumiere bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Licht tertarik padanya? Apakah dia hanya bermain-main saja?

Pemuda itu berhasil keluar dari sana, dengan cepat ia memanggil taksi. Bodo amat uangnya akan habis. Dia harus segera pergi.

"Lumiere!"

* * *

Hari ini Lumiere tidak masuk. Dia tidak mau diceramahi Vanica karena sudah merusak acaranya. Juga, tidak ada ulangan, jadi aman. Merasa penat, ia mulai membersihkan ruangan.

Licht menelponnya sejak kemarin ia pergi. Pesan masuknya juga kehabisan memori. Licht tampaknya benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, sial. Kenapa ia jadi kepikiran lagi? Huh.

_Ting tong!_

Lumiere mengernyit. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini di rumahnya? Tetia, adiknya, sedang sekolah. Kedua orang tuanya juga sedang dinas dan baru kembali minggu depan. Siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggunya?

Ia menuju pintu depan, membuka benda persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia terkejut melihat orang yang datang berkunjung.

"Licht?!"

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang. Kau tak membalas pesanku, aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Lumiere menunduk. Sial. Apa Licht tidak sadar yang baru saja dia katakan itu manis sekali? Ia berdebar lagi. Dan sepertinya makin kencang. Semoga saja Licht tidak mendengar.

"Aku mau minta maaf juga soal kemarin. Kau pasti terkejut. Maaf sudah seenaknya. Aku tidak mau Lumiere membenciku."

_Eh?_

Mengangkat wajahnya kembali, Lumiere melihat Licht yang tampak menyesal. Sebenarnya Lumiere tidak membencinya, sungguh. Apologi dari Licht sebenarnya tidak ia butuhkan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku ... aku yang salah. Maaf sudah menamparmu kemarin." Lumiere jadi malu sendiri karena mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, sekolahmu kan di kota sebelah. Apa tidak terlambat?"

"Tidak, sekolah baru masuk jam sembilan. Dan ini masih setengah delapan."

"Se-sebenarnya aku sedang bolos, sih." Lumiere berusaha memberi kode. Mana bisa ia berbicara segamblang Licht? Itu memalukan.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Lumiere _sweatdrop_. Misinya gagal kurang dari sepuluh detik. Padahal Licht bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang tak terduga, tapi begini saja ia tidak paham?

"Licht tidak peka!"

Dengan kesal ia menutup pintu keras-keras.

Licht kebingungan di depan rumahnya.

* * *

"Hah?! Serius?! Hahahaha, dia ngambek, tuh!"

Licht yang bingung memutuskan bertanya pada Dante karena mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tapi respon Dante membuatnya sebal. Licht sedang berusaha mencari solusi, tapi Dante menertawainya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dia itu sedang memberi kode. Dia ingin kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena dia sedang libur hari ini."

Licht tersentak. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan itu, ya?

"Oi, Zenon. Aku punya cerita bagus, nih! Dengarkan." Zenon baru saja datang, Dante sudah bersemangat mengajaknya bergosip ria. Licht tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Vanica, omong-omong?" tiba-tiba saja obrolan mereka berganti topik.

"Baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, bukannya kau juga harus mencari pacar?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku cuma tertarik dengan temannya Vanica itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah datang, huh." Dante cuma pernah melihat fotonya via Vanica. Cantik sekali. Tipe gadis idamannya. Ah, andai saja mereka bertemu.

Licht masih memikirkan perkataan Dante tadi. Jalan-jalan, ya?

Tapi ke mana?

* * *

Licht datang ke rumah Lumiere sepulang sekolah. Lumiere sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan rumahnya. Dia bahkan masih nampak bersih—apa tubuhnya itu anti kotor? Sekarang malah jadi bersinar. Ini Licht yang rabun atau bagaimana?

"Lumiere." panggilnya dari balik pagar yang hanya setinggi kakinya. Lumiere menoleh.

"Licht?"

"Um, mau jalan-jalan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Licht mengajaknya berputar mengelilingi kota. Mereka berjalan kaki dan berbincang-bincang. Lumiere yang meminta, dia merasa lebih dekat dengan Licht jika melakukan ini. Keduanya pergi ke bioskop sebagai destinasi terakhir. Menonton film berdua. Licht membelikan jajanan _popcorn_ yang paling besar untuk mereka habiskan.

Seperti orang pacaran saja.

Soal itu, sebenarnya Lumiere masih kepikiran. Hubungannya dengan Licht itu apa? Mereka memang berciuman, tapi dia tak pernah menyatakan perasaan. Apakah Licht benar-benar serius padanya?

Film yang mereka tonton bertema horor. Hantunya seram sekali. Lumiere hanya memejamkan mata, tidak lucu kalau Licht memergokinya takut dengan adaptasi kisah fiksi. Selain itu, dia kan laki-laki. Seharusnya tidak takut hal seperti ini.

Seperti kemarin, Lumiere merasakan hangat melingkupi tangannya. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata, Licht tengah menggenggamnya erat. Lumiere tidak sadar wajahnya merona hebat. Sepertinya Licht itu lebih membuktikan tindakannya daripada hanya sekadar kata-kata, tapi tetap saja. Lumiere butuh itu agar merasa yakin.

"Lumiere, kalau kau tidak suka film ini, bilang sana."

Anjir. Dia kepergok. Lumiere malu sekali.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku cuma—"

"Mau pergi sekarang?"

Kurang ajar. Siapa suruh Licht jadi anak berbudi. Membuat Lumiere jatuh hati. Kalau dia tidak mengikuti kencan karena ajakan Vanica, apakah dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Licht dan memiliki perasaan ini? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Menonton drama seperti biasa?

"I-iya. Maaf, Licht. Aku tidak tahan film horor."

"Tidak apa, aku senang Lumiere mau jujur."

_Sudah belum membuatnya merasa malu?_

* * *

Licht mengantar Lumiere pulang dengan selamat sentosa. Sudah terlalu malam, Licht juga harus kembali.

"Sampai besok, Lumiere."

"U-um. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya, Licht. Aku senang sekali."

Rasanya singkat sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lumiere tidak mau berakhir secepat ini. Tapi mau bagaimana. Mereka juga menyandang status siswa, tidak bisa seenaknya.

"Omong-omong, tidak ada orang di rumahmu, Lumiere?"

"Ayah Ibuku dinas sampai minggu depan."

"Bukannya berbahaya kalau sendirian?"

Lumiere tidak suka pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa menjaga diri. Licht tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku."

Lumiere melihat Licht berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Ukh. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Agar Licht mengetahui perasaannya juga. Tangan Licht ditarik, Lumiere harus sedikit berjinjit untuk meraihnya.

"Hati-hati, Licht."

" ... " Licht masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Pipinya baru saja dicium makhluk manis itu. Lumiere masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mulai menutup pintu pelan, tapi ia membukanya kembali untuk melihat Licht. Kemudian ia tutup lagi.

Astaga.

Licht mulai membayangkan hal gila.

* * *

Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, seperti biasa hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Hanya saja kali ini Licht atau Lumiere suka curi-curi kesempatan mencium satu sama lain. Licht tidak berani meminta lebih, takut Lumiere tidak menyukainya. Begini saja dulu sudah cukup.

Mereka pergi ke akuarium raksasa hari ini. Lumiere menempel di kaca dan tidak mau lepas karena mengagumi keindahan makhluk laut. Licht bisa mengerti antusiasnya. Tapi ia tidak suka ikan-ikan itu berkumpul di titik Lumiere berada. Mereka pasti mengira pemuda itu adalah seekor duyung.

"Ayo, Lumiere. Ke tempat lain."

"Licht pelit! Aku kan masih mau melihat mereka."

Licht tidak tahan. Ia menyeret lelaki itu, tak peduli Lumiere meronta meminta kembali.

* * *

Licht mengunjungi festival sekolah Lumiere dua minggu kemudian. Katanya sih dia di kelas 2-3. Licht harus memperhatikan jalan agar tidak tersesat. Ah, ketemu juga. Dia disambut dengan beberapa siswi di depan yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_. Apa Lumiere di sini, ya? Dia datang tanpa memberitahunya, sih. Vanica yang mengajaknya datang, sekalian membawa Zenon. Kabar bagusnya, mereka terpisah entah di mana tadi.

Seseorang dengan baju pelayan menghampirinya, membungkuk sopan. "Selamat datang, Tu—gyaaa! Licht?! Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang?!" 

Itu Lumiere. Memakai baju _maid_. Rambutnya yang agak ikal diikat dua ke samping. Roknya hanya setengah paha, memperlihatkan kakinya yang panjang. Di kaus kakinya ada motif bunga. Sepatu pantofelnya juga terlihat lucu. Itu karena dia yang memakainya. Dari atas sampai bawah tidak kurang dalam menyegarkan mata.

— _terima kasih, Tuhan._

* * *

"Jangan melihatku terus, dong."

"Tapi kau manis sekali, Lumiere."

Oh, sudah cukup! Sudah berapa orang yang bilang begitu padanya hari ini. Terlebih dari Licht.

"Sudah kubilang, memakaikannya baju pelayan akan menguntungkan!" Seseorang di pojok sibuk menghitung uang yang didapat dari Licht. _Maid Cafe_ ini disesuaikan seperti aslinya, jadi pelanggan bisa meminta _maid_ bermain bersama dengan membayar sejumlah uang. Licht memberi lima puluh ribu Yen secara tunai untuk mengajak Lumiere bermain. Harga belum termasuk makanan yang ia pesan.

Itu tidak buruk. Melihat Lumiere dengan bandu kucing berwarna putih. Juga kalung dengan lonceng keemasan kecil tersemat di leher. Terutama bagian paha. Roknya pendek sekali. Ketika dipakai duduk, Licht cemas itu akan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di baliknya.

"Kau ini mau main atau tidak, sih? Jangan-jangan kau ke sini hanya untuk menertawakanku?" Lumiere di sebelahnya menggerutu karena mereka tidak kunjung bermain. Ia bahkan sudah membawa dadu dan papan ular tangga.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Licht. "Aku ke sini karena ingin melihat Lumiere."

"Bohong."

"Ah, bisa minta spesial servis, ' _kan_? Suapi aku kalau begitu."

Makanan pesanan Licht datang tepat setelah lelaki itu mengatakannya. Lumiere menatap _shortcake_ di piring itu. Dia harus menyuapkan ini pada Licht?

_Di keramaian ini?_

"Licht kan bisa makan sendiri." elak pemuda pirang.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku melihat tulisan 'Pelanggan adalah Raja.' di depan."

Lumiere meremas roknya. Ukh. Ini festival, tak seharusnya ia lari. Dengan malu-malu, ia memotong kuenya. Kemudian meletakkannya di sendok sebelum diarahkan ke mulut Licht.

"Nih, sudah."

"Mana kalimatnya?"

"Nghh ... " Lumiere harus melakukan ini demi profesionalitas. Lumiere mendekatkan diri padanya. Menggeser posisi duduknya. "Tuan, buka mulutnya. Aaaa."

_Hap!_

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Licht mengunyah beberapa kali sebelum menelan dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tekstur kuenya lembut, krimnya juga. Selain itu asam dari stroberi di atasnya benar-benar membuat Licht suka.

"Tapi Lumiere lebih manis daripada kue ini."

_Blush!_

Lumiere menutup mukanya karena tak sanggup melihat Licht setelah berkata demikian. Sial. Itu tadi serangan pamungkas! Berani-beraninya! Lumiere kan belum siap! Awas saja kalau dia sudah menemukan amunisi untuk melancarkan serangan balik.

Licht yakin setelah ini dia masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa.


	5. Chapter 5

Lumiere sedang ngidam.

Karena tadi pagi ia melihat iklan jus jeruk merk baru di televisi, akhirnya jadi ingin meneguknya. Lumiere pun menyisihkan uang sakunya agar bisa membeli jus jeruk itu dalam jumlah banyak.

Ketika Licht main ke rumahnya, suguhan jus jeruk membuatnya heran. Satu gelas sih bukan masalah, tapi setiap isinya habis, Lumiere kembali menuangkan cairan itu.

"Apa kau tidak ada minuman lain?"

"Eh? Licht tidak suka, ya?"

Mendadak Lumiere murung, kemudian ia mojok dengan aura suram. Licht tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jus jeruknya enak, sih. Tapi apa Lumiere mau membunuhnya dengan benda ini? Kebanyakan minum juga tidak bagus.

"Bukannya begitu, Lumiere. Hanya saja, sepertinya kau membelinya banyak sekali."

Hawa gelap di pojokan berganti cerah. Lumiere sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Sangat menyilaukan. Apa dia benar-benar manusia? Kemudian Lumiere membalas lantang,

"Soalnya aku ngidam!"

Licht tersedak.

* * *

Acara ngidam Lumiere masih berlanjut. Seminggu lalu, Licht hampir memuntahkan semua jus jeruk yang ia minum. Lumiere berbinar-binar mengisi gelas. Mana mungkin Licht tidak menghabiskannya?

Sekarang ia punya bahan baru lagi. Lumiere terhenti di depan salah satu etalase toko ketika mereka berjalan-jalan hari ini. Beberapa hari ini ia memang suka membeli benda kesayangan barunya.

"Bonekanya lucu sekali, Licht. Aku mau beli dulu, ya!"

Licht berkedip. Apa kalau Lumiere ulang tahun, Licht harus memberikannya benda itu? Boneka terdengar lebih baik daripada jus jeruk. Ia menunggu selama beberapa menit di luar toko.

"Ayo, Licht. Aku sudah membelinya."

Lumiere kembali dengan membawa sebuah boneka kodok berukuran sedang. Ia memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum. Licht mendadak merasa kesal.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau memelukku saja?"

Lumiere terdiam. Ketika menyadari perkataan Licht, ia menjadi panik. Boneka kodoknya dilempar ke wajah pemuda itu, kemudian ia berlari pergi.

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa makhluk itu menggemaskan sekali?_

* * *

Lumiere tidak suka berada di kerumunan begini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Licht yang memintanya. Kali ini giliran Lumiere yang main ke sekolahnya, bersama Vanica tentu saja. Gadis itu yang selalu antusias mengajaknya.

Mereka pergi ke kelas Zenon, di mana Licht juga katanya ada di sana. Lumiere belum menemukan cara membalasnya waktu itu. Tapi tenang saja, dia akan memikirkannya selama di sini juga. Mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Zenon!" Vanica terlihat senang berjumpa dengannya. Lumiere menatap kanan-kiri, Licht tidak ada.

"Pacarmu ikut mengisi _stage_ di penghujung acara, kontes _band_." Dante entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul. Ia lantas berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. Menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi ... apa kalian sudah melakukan ****?"

Lumiere menggeleng cepat. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Mereka hampir melakukan itu, tapi ... tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan denganku saja." mendadak Lumiere dirangkul erat.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bisa!" Lumiere berusaha menjauh dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaganya. Dante tertawa sambil melepaskannya.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali digoda begitu! Dia akan tampil selepas jam makan siang, katanya."

_Kira-kira akan seperti apa, ya?_

* * *

Sesuai kata Dante. Acara terakhir dan yang paling ditunggu diadakan di aula. Daripada aula, ini lebih mirip gedung konser. Dia sudah tahu sih Licht orang kaya, tapi sekolahnya ternyata juga elit. Ketika berkeliling tadi, Lumiere bahkan melihat patung emas. Entah apa fungsinya dipajang.

Ada beberapa _band_ yang tampil sebelum giliran Licht. Lumiere sampai mengantuk menunggunya tampil. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tak memejamkan mata. Licht sudah meluangkan waktu mengunjungi sekolahnya. Dia juga harus begitu.

 _Lumiere ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya_.

"Acara terakhir adalah penampilan dari Blue Band! Selamat menikmati!"

Licht muncul sebagai vokalis. Lumiere berkeringat dingin. Di karaoke waktu itu ia pulang duluan, tidak tahu bagaimana Licht bernyanyi. Dia jadi penasaran dengan suaranya. Mungkin juga fals sepertinya?

Instrumental mulai dimainkan, seluruh harmoni musik menyatu. Licht mulai bernyanyi.

_Looking for a place where I can launch my compressed dream, I left the town._

_Turning the power off on an incoming call._

_A burning fuse no one can stop._

Lumiere tidak percaya ini. Suaranya bagus sekali! Sial. Rasanya ia kalah telak. Jadi ini kemampuan yang ia sembunyikan? Mau mengejeknya, ya? Coba saja. Lumiere tidak akan pernah melupakan penghinaan ini.

_If the end of the world was here right now,_

_I'd ditch everything and the two of us would be together forever_

Tapi ... Licht tampan sekali. Lumiere betah memandanginya lama-lama. Juga, Licht baik padanya. Dia pun telah menggenggam tangannya. Menciumnya.

Tunggu. Kenapa Lumiere malah mengingat hal itu sekarang?

_Like a Fire Flower_

_Please wait 'til the day_

_When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky._

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky._

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Lumiere mendengar namanya disebut dari atas panggung. Ia sendiri terkejut sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sama sekali tidak menyangka.

_"Lumiere, menikahlah denganku."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Kagamine Len - Fire Flower


	6. Chapter 6

Musim dingin tiba.

Lumiere baru saja selesai membersihkan salju. Tidak banyak juga, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya bertumpuk-tumpuk. Lebih baik dicicil daripada menghabiskan tenaga di kemudian hari. Lagipula suhunya dingin, bahaya kalau lama-lama berada di luar.

Berbicara soal musim dingin sudah pasti juga menyangkut natal. Licht bilang ingin menjemputnya. Lumiere harus bersiap-siap. Duh, sebaiknya pakai baju yang mana?

* * *

Lumiere tidak tahu akan diajak kemari. Roppongi Hills adalah destinasi mewah bagi mereka yang berlibur. Tentu saja Lumiere selaku rakyat jelata tidak pernah kemari. Dia tidak peduli Licht membawanya ke mana, asal bisa terus bersamanya.

"Lumiere, apa sedingin itu, ya? Mungkin lebih baik kita tidak keluar."

Bohong kalau Lumiere bilang malam ini tidak dingin. Bahkan lebih tidak manusiawi dari kemarin. Ia memang sedikit menggigil. Tetapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Licht yang sudah susah-susah mengajaknya.

"Tidak apa—hatchiii!"

"Tuh, kan. Kita pulang, ya?"

"Tapi ... "

"Aku tidak mau Lumiere sakit. Ya?"

Lumiere mengusap hidungnya yang masih terasa agak gatal. "Ba-baikl—hatchii!"

* * *

Pemuda pirang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah ranjang. Licht membawanya ke klinik terdekat untuk diperiksa. Dia khawatir Lumiere kenapa-kenapa. Astaga, berlebihan sekali. Padahal cuma bersin biasa.

"Pasien hanya mengalami flu. Dia harus beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, dokter."

Setelah petugas medis itu pergi, Licht menanyai Lumiere. "Aku ambil obatnya dulu. Cepat sembuh, Lumiere."

Lumiere tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tapi ia merasakan hangat di dahinya. Begitu menenangkan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

* * *

Tahun baru sedikit merepotkan. Lumiere menerima banyak pesan dari teman-temannya. Bukannya bagaimana, tapi kasihan memori ponselnya! Dia juga malas menghapus satu per satu. Akhirnya ia memberi centang pada semua pesan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Sebelum sampai ke opsi kosongkan, ia melihat pesan belum terbaca dari Licht ikut tercentang. Ia membatalkan aktivitasnya dan memilih membukanya terlebih dulu.

' _Lumiere, aku di depan rumahmu.'_

_Gasp!_

Ia kelimpungan. Sibuk melepas rol kecil yang ada di rambutnya. Kemudian melipat selimut dan bangkit ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri. Setelah prosesi kilat, ia terburu berlari menuju depan rumahnya. Licht sudah menunggu. Ia diberi senyuman lembut oleh lelaki itu.

"Ayo ke kuil."

* * *

Kuil selalu ramai. Harusnya Lumiere mengingat itu. Dia sedikit tidak suka, teringat dengan kejadian naik kereta beberapa waktu silam. Walau saat itu Licht menolongnya, sih.

Mereka berdoa. Memasukkan koin dan menepuk tangan serta membungkuk hormat. Lumiere bingung dia harus minta apa, sementara Licht mengatakan keinginannya dengan lantang.

"Aku mau bersama Lumiere sampai tua nanti."

"Li-Licht?"

"Hm, Lumiere tidak mau?"

Butuh keberanian lebih ketika menjawab itu. Dia juga harus menunjukkan perasaannya. Sejak konfesi Licht saat itu membuatnya terus memikirkannya. Jahat sekali kalau dia tak mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

" ... ma-mau, kok."

* * *

Mereka makan bersama. Di restoran di mana pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Saat itu Lumiere juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tertarik padanya. Ia hanya merasa seperti Licht adalah orang yang ia inginkan selama ini. Sesederhana itu. Intuisi yang menuntunnya.

"Lumiere, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan kunikahi setelah lulus?"

Dan selalu, selalu saja Lumiere yang dibuat malu.

"U-um, memangnya Licht tidak ingin menggapai cita-cita dulu?" Lumiere tidak mau mengorbankan masa depan Licht sehingga mereka bisa bersama. Dia tidak seegois itu.

"Kau belum menjawab waktu itu. Jadi aku bertanya sekarang."

Mana bisa Lumiere menjawab di lautan manusia. Setelah Licht melamar secara emejing begitu, ia langsung kabur. Menyedihkan. Tapi ... dia masih tidak yakin apakah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" akhirnya Lumiere bisa menanyakan itu. Dia ingin mendengar Licht menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama. Aku hanya ... tertarik padamu."

"Kalau begitu bukankah seri?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ... " Lumiere resah. Haruskah ia mengatakannya juga?

"Katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Lumiere mengungkapkannya. "Aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu."

Licht mengangkat alis. "Tidak ada yang berhak menilaimu."

"Bukan begitu! Setelah beberapa waktu ini, aku menyadari dunia kita benar-benar berbeda. Selain itu aku laki-laki. Apa kau yakin?"

Lumiere tahu ia tak seharusnya berlebihan. Tapi ini menyangkut masa depan mereka berdua. Apakah Licht tidak akan menyesalinya? Bohong kalau Lumiere bilang tidak takut kehilangannya. Licht punya segalanya, siapapun bisa ia pilih sesuka hati. 

Disaat ia tengah gundah, Licht meraih tangannya. Menggenggam erat.

"Kenapa aku harus ragu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namatin cerita gini ternyata sulit but anyway udah selesai di chapter ini.


End file.
